The present invention is directed to an intraluminal grafting stent. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an intraluminal grafting stent that can be implanted in a blood vessel at the site of aortic aneurysms. It can also provide support for diseased blood vessels.
Intraluminal support devices are known in the art. For example, an intraluminal graft/stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,620, which is incorporated herein by reference.